Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs
by Disney Smasher
Summary: This is where phineas, ferb, and the gang sing along to their favorite Christmas songs
1. We wish you a merry Christmas

Phineas and Ferb 12 days of Christmas songs Ch. 1 (I own absolutely nothing!... It would be cool though)

**Phineas:** Welcome to our 12 days of our favorite Christmas songs. This is where we wind down the days to Christmas with our favorite holi…

**Buford:** Let's start already, Buford hungry!

We wish you a merry Christmas:

**All:** We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas

We wish you a merry Christmas,

And a happy New Year!

**Phineas:** We wish you the best day ever, and hope all your Christmas endeavors

Are super, fun, amazing, and clever,

And that your New Year rocks too!

**Isabella:** Oh, come tell me what you're doing, all my family just flew in

From Mexico and Jerusalem

For the holidays

With Christmas trees and menorahs, it can be confusing for us

When we break into a chorus

Of ole (ole!) and oy vey (oy vey)

**Major Monogram: **Good missions I'll give, to agents A through Z

Carl get away from that punch bowl

I'm saving that for me!

**Carl: **sorry sir

**All: **We wish you a Perry Christmas, We wish you a Perry Christmas

We wish you a Perry Christmas

And a happy…

**Perry:** chatter

**All: **New Year!

**Baljeet: **I wish for a calculator, slash Hindu- English translator

To find a common denominator

In both of my tongues

**Buford:** Good wedgies I give, to all of you nerds

That's how I say merry Christmas

I ain't good with words

**Doofensmirtz: **I wish you would let me rule you, in evil I'm going to school you

I won't sugarcoat or fool you

Your New Year's looks grim

I warn you my new Inator; will force you to serve me later

So why just to cater

To my every whim

**All: **We wish that every endeavor, makes this the best Christmas ever

And were all so glad that we all never

Mentioned figgy pudding!


	2. MrGrinch

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas specials

Ch. 2 Mr. Grinch (I do not own anything)

Perry burst into Doofensmirtz's lab

**Doofensmirtz: **ah! Perry the platypus!

**Perry:** You're a mean one, Doofensmirtz

**Doofensmirtz: **hey!

**Perry: **You really are a heel

You're as cuddly as a cactus

You're as charming as an eel Doofensmirtz

You're a bad banana, in a MUD covered peel

**Doofensmirtz:** well that's not nice

**Perry:** You're a monster, Doofensmirtz

**Doofensmirtz:** I may be evil, but I don't think I'm a monster

**Perry: **You're heart's a bottomless hole

**Doofensmirtz:** Well I never, Mr. Perry the rude-apus

**Perry:** Your brain is full of cobwebs

You have garlic in your soul, Doofensmirtz

I wouldn't touch you with a ….. 39 and a half foot pole

**Doofensmirtz: **What are you talking about; you punch me in the face every day

**Perry: **You're a vile one, Doofensmirtz

You have brick chunks in your smile

You have all the tender sweetness, of a seasick crocodile, Doofensmirtz

Given the choice between the two of you, I'd pick the seasick crocodile

You're a foul one, Doofensmirtz

You're a stanky, wanky, skunk

**Doofensmirtz: **what! (Sniffs self)

**Perry:** Your heart is full of rotten junk

Your soul is full of gunk, Doofensmirtz

The three best words that best describe you are as follows and I quote:

Stink

Stank

Stunk

**Doofensmirtz:** why you little!?

**Perry:** You're a rotter, Doofensmirtz

You're the king of sinful sots

**Doofensmirtz: **at least **I'm** a king of…. Wait what was that again

**Perry:** Your heart's a dead tomato, squashed with moldy purple spots, Doofensmirtz

Your brain is an appalling dump heap, overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of smelly rubbish imaginable

**Doofensmirtz:** I am not dumb; they don't give this doctor certificate just to anyone!

**Perry:** You nauseate me, Doofensmirtz

With a noxious super nos

You're a crooked, jerked, jockey, and your robot's a crooked horse, Doofensmirtz

**Doofensmirtz:** You didn't have to bring Norm into this, you know

**Perry:** You're a three layer sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich from Gimelstump, with arsenic sauce

**Doofensmirtz:** Wait, how can you sing, you can't even speak

**Perry: **chatter (holds up his communicator)

**Monogram: **Hey Carl! He actually bought it! Come on back Perry.

**Perry: **chatter

**Doofensmirtz:** Curse you Perry the Platypus!


	3. Where did we go wrong

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs Ch. 3

Where did we go wrong?

**Phineas:** How could have been naughty

When I thought we've been so nice

**Isabella: **Could we have been blinded

By some little hidden vice

**Baljeet:** Do visions of sugarplums

Not dance as they should

**Phineas:** I'm racking my brain here

I really thought we were good

**All:** I know you got that list

And I know you checked it twice

But could you check it again

Cause it seems to me

We were all pretty nice

**Phineas:** except for Buford, who has that whole last minute reprieve theory

**Buford:** it's going to work, you'll see

**All: **Where did we go wrong, please tell me

Where did we go wrong?

Where did we go?

Oh, won't somebody tell me

Where did we go wrong?

_**Thanks for reading. Please review, all flames will be put out by Ferb's jet-powered rocket ski.**_


	4. All I want for Christmas is you

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs

Ch. 4 All I want for Christmas is you

"Isabella are sure about this one" Phineas questioned, not completely sure about this song. "Please?" Isabella said. She really wanted to sing this song. She thought that maybe, just maybe, this would finally get Phineas to realize her feelings at long last. She knew would have to do something so she pleads knowing that Phineas would never turn her down. "Fine" Phineas surrenders knowing he can't win. He then starts to wonder why Isabella had so highly recommended this song. Either he has to sing it so he might as well get over it.

**Isabella: **I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is

You

**Phineas:** I don't want a lot for Christmas

There's just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't even hang my stockings, there upon the fireplace

Santa Claus don't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

You baby

**Isabella:** I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

I just want to keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for Saint Nick

I won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeer click

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding on to me so tight

What more can I do

All I want for Christmas is you

**Phineas:** All the light are shining, so brightly everywhere

And the sound of children's', laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa won't you please bring the one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me?

**Both: **I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door

Cause I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is

YOU

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby

"So" Isabella started, believing this was the best time to strike up a conversation "what did you think?" "It was….. Interesting" Phineas replied. "You didn't catch some hidden message" Isabella pressed further "or a needing desire to tell me something?" "Nope" the happy boy stated as he started to fold the equipment up and put in his back pocket. Isabella had lost it; she took off her signature bow and nearly screamed at the poor boy "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Phineas was at the very least startled by her outburst and said "Wait, what?" Isabella immediately regretted what she had said and took off running in the other direction. "Isabella wait up!" Phineas called out as he began to follow the raven haired, dropping his equipment along the way.


	5. Christmas is starting now

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs

Ch. 5

Christmas is starting now

**Phineas: **Grab some holly and mistletoe

'Cause we're gonna go out tonight

We're gonna bask in the electric glow

Of a million little colored lights

**Isabella: **We've got a lot to do, before the dawn

So with a minimum of introspection

I think you better put your mittens on

Shake your jingle bell in my direction

**Ferb: **Sometimes I feel like a big snowman

That's fallen under a plow

But tonight I'm on top of the world

We're gonna bring it around somehow

**Phineas:** Christmas is startin' now!

Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.

That's right, Christmas is starting now

Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.

That's right.

(Musical interlude)

**Candace:** Sometimes I feel like a big snowman

That's fallen under a plow

But tonight I'm on top of the world

We're gonna bring it around somehow.

**Phineas:** Christmas is startin' now!

Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.

That's right, Christmas is starting now

Oh yeah, Christmas is starting now.

That's right, Christmas is starting now

Oh yeah, Christmas is startin' now.

Right now. Yeah!


	6. Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs Ch. 6

Don't be a jerk it's Christmas

"I'm not sure you are a good fit for this" Baljeet warned the town bully Buford "it kind of contradicts your personality". "What does that mean nerd?" Buford shot back at the frail Indian, causing him to scurry into a nearby corner. "That's what I thought" Buford told him "besides its part of reprieve theory".

Don't be a jerk it's Christmas

**Buford:** Bring joy to the world the world that's the thing to do

But the world does not revolve around you

Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas

There's a sign above the line that says express

That means 10 items or less

Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas

Be nice to babies, and animals, old folks too

Cause that's how you'd like them to treat you

Use turn signals, don't screen my calls

Don't you wreck the house as you deck the halls.

Spit your gum where it won't wind up on my shoe

Squeeze toothpaste from the bottom of the tube

Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas

(Musical intrude)

When others are talking never interrupt

Don't let people down, or leave the toilet seat up

It's time for family, and holly, and turkey

Tis the season to be jolly not jerky (jolly not jerky)

Don't dig in the cereal box for goodness sake

Take the prize and leave nothing but flakes

Don't be a jerk, it's Christmas

Santa brought nearly every gift on your list

Why whine about the one that he missed

Don't be a jerk (don't be a jerk), its Christmas

Don't be a jerk (don't be a jerk), its Christmas

Don't be a jerk…

"See" Buford stated proudly "I did pretty we…. Hey where did everyone go?" Buford looked around and found that everyone had left during the song. Buford angrily stormed off the stage and went home.


	7. I really don't hate Christmas

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs Ch. 7

I really don't hate Christmas

Perry had once again brock into his nemesis' lair on word of he was planning an attack on the holidays. As he walked in he was trapped in a makeshift tree "Oh, hey Perry the platypus" Doofensmirtz said somewhat defeated "I know I'm supposed to be wreaking havoc, but I can't do it!" "I mean I should hate it" Doofensmirtz started "but I can't it's…. I think this is better expressed in song". With this Doofensmirtz put on a CD and a similar tune started.

I really don't hate Christmas

**Doofensmirtz:** You see Valentines is torture

And my birthday is a mess!

New Year's is a lot of noise

And Arbor Day's a pest!

Halloween's a horror,

But I guess I must confess

That I really don't hate Christmas!

You see Flag Day is infernal.

April Fool's is just a bore.

Mardi Gras a waste

Unless you own a candy store.

All these other holidays

I can admit that I abhor,

But I really don't hate Christmas.

Now it isn't that I like it,

At the most I feel ambivalence!

But should I really just destroy it?

I'll admit that I'm still on the fence.

It makes me tense!

From the evil scientist community

I'm sure to get ejected.

But for Christmas I can seem to summon

Any true invective.

Because what is there to hate?

I mean it's really so subjective!

Though I really don't hate Christmas.

I hate puppy dogs and kittens,

I hate flowers in the spring!

I even hate the sunshine

And the birdies when they sing.

I can work up animosity for almost anything

Tell me why I don't hate Christmas.

Though my childhood was atrocious,

Christmas never was that bad, you see!

So the best that I can muster

Is complete and total apathy.

What's wrong with me?

How can I prove that I'm

An evil villain worth his salt

When with a holiday so jolly

I can't even find a fault?

If I didn't feel ambiguous

I'd launch a big assault!

But I really don't hate Christmas!

As Doofensmirtz contemplated more lyrics he eventually gave up. "... Ah what the heck? Kick line!" he stated as he began again

**Doofensmirtz: **No I really...

No I really don't hate Christmas!

"I have an intense burning indifference!" Doofensmirtz stated, ending his number. He then released Perry and walked over to him. "You want to forget the evil plot for today and just go somewhere, my treat?" he asked. Perry thought it and nodded as they left the lair.


	8. Jingle Bell Rock

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs Ch.8

Jingle bell rock

"You think we would have done this earlier?" Phineas asked his brother. "Well you did want to save the most classic ones for last" Ferb told him. "Oh yeah" Phineas remembered "well then, let's get to work".

Jingle bell rock

**Phineas: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now, the jingle hop has begun

**Isabella: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

**Baljeet: **What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

**Candace: **Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell rock

**Buford: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock

Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring

Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun

Now, the jingle hop has begun

**Irving: **Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell twist

Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time

Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square

In the frosty air

**Fireside girls: **What a bright time, it's the right time

To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time

To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh

**Phineas: **Giddy-up pony time, kick up your feet

Jingle around the clock

Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet

That's the jingle bell rock, jingle rock

Jingle bell rock, rock, rock


	9. Rudolf the red nose reindeer

Phineas and Ferb's 12 days of Christmas songs Ch.9

Rudolph the red nose reindeer

"How long till we are done with this?" Buford asked, slowly growing inpatient. "There are only a few left" Phineas replied, trying to calm down the bully. "Fine" Buford agreed "but I'm sittin this one out".

**Phineas: **You know

Donner

Dancer

Prancer

And Vixen

Comet

Cupid

Dasher

And Blitzen

**Ferb: **But do you recall?

The most famous reindeer of them all

**Isabella: **Rudolf the red nose reindeer

Had a very shiny nose

And if you ever saw it

You would even say it glows

**Django: **All of the other reindeer

Used to laugh and call him names

They never let poor Rudolf

Join in any reindeer games

**Phineas: **Then on foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say

Rudolf with your nose so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

**Baljeet: **Then how the reindeer loved him

As they shouted out with glee

**All: **Rudolf the red node reindeer

You'll go down in history


End file.
